Fall on Me
by Malana
Summary: Cordelia has a vision that leads her and Wesley to Smallville. Angel/Smallville crossover
1. Prologue

Title: Fall On Me

Author: Malana

Pairing: Chloe/Wesley?, Cordy/Lex? Chloe/:Lex friendship

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody.

Distribution: TTH, Crossed Hearts, Chloe Crossing, anyone else just ask.

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: None, really. Time wise around season 2 for Angel. Also ignore the cannon of Smallville season 2.

Chloe and the gang are in their senior year of high school.

Summary: Cordelia has a vision that leads her and Wesley to Smallville.

Note: I've never written Wesley as a main character before. We'll see how it goes.

Chloe Sullivan stood, drumming her fingers impatiently on the Talon counter. She really, really, needed some coffee. She had been up all night putting the Torch to bed. She had barely managed to get through the day, and if she was going to make it through the afternoon, she would definitely need some caffeine.

"Hello, Ms. Sullivan."

A quiet, cultured voice spoke from behind Chloe, and she whirled around, smiling at the handsome bald man whom stood behind her.

"Hello to you too, Mr. Luthor." Chloe's green eyes sparkled. "Are you ever going to call me by my first name?"

Lex returned Chloe's smile with a smirk of his own. "Of course, Chloe. If' that's what you'd like."

"It is."

"All right, then. And you should call me Lex."

"So, Lex," Chloe began, emphasizing his name, "when are you going to let me interview you again?"

"Always the intrepid reporter, aren't you?"

"Yep." Just then Chloe's coffee was placed on the counter. She picked it up, inhaling it's rich scent as she took her first sip. "Oh, sweet, heavenly, caffeine."

Lex laughed softly, "Late night, last night?" Chloe nodded, and Lex continued. "You were putting the Torch to bed, right?"

Chloe looked at him, surprise evident in her eyes, "Do I have a new stalker or something?"

"I just make sure I know what's going on with your excellent publication."

Chloe smiled again. "You're quite the flatterer. Not that I mind."

Lex's own coffee arrived, and he turned, ready to say good-bye, when a thought stuck him. "Chloe, I had a meeting to get to, but it was canceled. Would you like to sit and have coffee with me."

Chloe nodded. "Sure, I'd really like that."

Lex grinned, a genuine smile this time. "Great, let's grab a table."

Meanwhile in LA

"Wesley, do you want any coffee?" Cordelia Chase called out, as she walked out into the lobby.

"Did you make it?" The handsome British man asked, wrinkling his nose slightly.

Cordelia rolled her eyes, "Yes, as a matter of fact I did."

"I think I'll just stick to tea."

Cordelia's hands went to her hips, "You know Wesley, it's not like you don't...." Her voice trailed off, as she grabbed her head.

Wesley was on his feet immediately. He rushed over to Cordelia, and helped her into a chair.

"Angel! Gunn!" Wesley shouted.

A few seconds later, Angel came running into the room. He got down on a knee and took Cordelia's hands. "Wesley, go get some advil, and a cool washcloth." Wesley nodded, and hurried out of the room.

By the time he got back, the vision seemed to have passed. Cordelia had her eyes open, and she was sitting up straighter, but she still seemed to be in a lot of pain. Wesley handed over the pain killers, and Cordelia smiled gratefully.

As the pain lessened, Cordelia began to describe what she had seen, "It was a coffee shop. There were a few people there, not many. There were demons, some really nasty ones. The thing is, I don't think it was in LA."

"What do you mean?" Angel asked, a frown on his face.

Cordelia shook her head, "It's weird, I know. But one of the people I saw, they looked like high scholars by the way, one of them had a basketball jersey. It said Smallville on it. I also saw a newspaper, it was called the Smallville Torch."

Wesley raised an eyebrow, "Where's Smallville?"

"I don't know," Cordelia answered. "But if we don't find out, some kids are going to die."

End Prologue

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

Note to Clana fans, you might want to stay away from this fic. Even though this is a Chloe/Wesley pairing, I'm a Chlark fan at heart. I have an intense dislike for Lana, and it tends to show through in my fic.

*A Few Hours Later*

-Smallville-

"Clark, is there something going on between Lex and Chloe?"

Clark Kent looked up in surprise at the pretty owner of the Talon. "What are you talking about, Lana?"

Lana pointed discreetly to a corner table of the coffee shop, where Lex and Chloe had been sitting for hours. "They've been here since school let out.

Clark stared at the couple, frowning. "Maybe he gave her an interview."

"I don't know," Lana said, shaking her head. "They look pretty friendly to me."

"There's no way. Chloe would have said something, or Lex. Besides, she's way to young for him."

"He's not *that* much older than us, Clark."

"There isn't anything going on between them." Clark's tone was firm.

Lana shrugged. "All right. I could be wrong. I'll ask her about it later. I have to get back to work." Lana gave Clark a smile, and headed back to the counter.

Clark sat, staring at Lex and Chloe. He frowned as he saw Chloe laugh, and lean forward toward Lex. He watched as Lex smiled and put his hand over Chloe's. Clark gritted his teeth; something was definitely going on.

-L.A.-

Angel stood in the doorway of the Hyperion lobby. He stared across the room, toward Cordelia's desk. Cordy was sitting at her computer. Wesley stood behind her, leaning over her shoulder to stare at the screen.

Angel watched as they talked, deep in conversation. They hadn't even noticed he was in the room. Wesley laid a hand on Cordelia's back, and leaned forward some more. Their cheeks were almost touching. Angel narrowed his eyes. He wondered briefly if something was going on between the two of them.

Telling himself the suspicion was unfounded, and not really any of his business, Angel stepped all the way into the room.

"Have you found anything yet?"

Cordelia and Wesley both turned, surprised.

"Smallville, Kansas," Wesley gestured toward the computer screen. "We came across several Smallvilles throughout the country. But only one with a newspaper called "The Torch." It's a high school paper."

"Find anything else useful?"

Cordelia nodded. "The city council has a web page up about all the town attractions. Trust me, they certainly don't sound very interesting. God, the place sounds worse than Sunnydale. The only thing of remote interest is that LexCorp is located there." Off of Angel's blank stare, she elaborated. "Hello? LexCorp? As in Lex Luthor? As in one of the richest men in the world?" Cordelia sighed, and rolled her eyes in disgust.

Wesley cleared his throat. "Cordelia is skipping over one other interesting thing about the town. About 15 years ago there was a huge meteor shower there. It wiped out a lot of the town, and killed a few people. We've been looking through the newspaper archives that are on-line. A lot of odd things have been happening in Smallville since the meteor shower."

"What kind of strange things?" Angel asked.

"Sunnydale strange," Cordelia said with a shrug. "Maybe not vampires or demons, but there have been a lot of unexplained events, deaths, accidents, that kind of thing."

"I still don't understand why you had a vision about Kansas." Angel shook his head, well whatever the reason, we have to get there. We don't even know when what you saw is supposed to happen."

Cordelia and Wesley exchanged glances. Cordelia looked at the floor, and Wesley took the initiative to speak. "Um...Angel. Cordelia and I were talking."

Angel crossed his arms over his chest. "Why do I have the idea I'm not going to like this?"

"Well, it's just that, this is in Kansas. And the events in Cordelia's vision were during daylight."

"So what? Cordelia is my connection to the powers that be. Her visions are supposed to guide my actions. I'm not going to let you two go alone. You'll need my help."

"Well, unless you want to be a helpful pile of dust, I think you should stay in L.A. Daylight and vampires....not the best of friends, remember?" Cordelia's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Wesley and I will just have to take care of this ourselves."

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

The Next Day

"You do have to admit, Cordelia, it's hardly normal. You are Angel's connection to the Powers. He's the reason you have the visions. Perhaps we were wrong to come by ourselves. We could be going against the wishes of the Powers That Be."

"Well, the Powers can just deal with it." Cordelia glanced out the car window, watching the passing country side. They had arrived at Metropolis airport that morning, and were now driving a rental to Smallville.

"Look, Wesley, I know it seems weird. The whole thing is strange. I've never had a vision before that happened somewhere other than L.A. What I saw happened in the day, in a coffee shop with big windows. Besides, someone has to stay in L.A. and keep an eye on things there"

"I just have a rather bad feeling about the entire situation," Wesley said with a sigh. "Look, here we are." He pointed ahead to a sign that read 'Welcome to Smallville.' "I believe we should look for this coffee shop right away."

"Shouldn't be too hard to find. This place isn't exactly the size of LA."

A few minutes later the pair was driving down main street.

"There it is!" Cordelia pointed up ahead where the marquee on a building read 'The Talon'

"Let's check it out." Wesley pulled the car into a parking space. "You're sure this is the place you saw in your vision?" he asked as the pair walked across the street to enter the coffee shop.

"Positive," Cordelia affirmed. "That kind of pain tends to make images stick in your mind."

Once in the shop Cordelia looked around, trying to find anything or anyone from her vision. It didn't take her long. She grabbed Wesley's arm and pointed discreetly to one of the booths.

"There," she said softly. "The dark haired boy and the blond girl. They were both in my vision." But as she looked around, there was something that bothered her. "Wesley, I don't think we have to worry about the attack being today."

"Why not?"

"The decorations are different."

"Excuse me?" Wesley asked

"In my vision, there were all sorts of different ethnic decorations on the walls and tables,"

Cordelia explained.

Wesley nodded. "All right. I suggest that we stay here for a little while. Get some coffee; try to blend in. We'll see if we can figure out what's going on."

They made their way to the counter were a they were greeted by a pretty brunette.

"Hi, welcome to the Talon. Can I take your order?"

"Thank you, yes." Wesley smiled at the girl. "I'd like a plain coffee and..." he glanced at

Cordelia.

"I'll have an iced mocha."

"All right," the girl started to get their drinks. "So, are you guys new in town? I don't think I've seen you in here before. My name's Lana. I'm run the place."

"I'm Cordelia. This Wesley. We're just in town for a little while. We actually just got here, this is the first place we've been in Smallville."

"Well, welcome to town." Lana placed the coffee's on the counter and began to ring up the order. "Hey, if you're still in town next week you should make sure you come to Main Street next Monday. The high school is putting on a big multi-cultural celebration. A lot of the local businesses are going to be taking part. There's going to be a big street fair type thing."

This caught Wesley's attention. "Really? Will the Talon be taking part?"

Lana nodded. "Yep, we're going to have a big sale on special coffees, and also some live music. Oh, just as a warning, if you want a coffee fix on Sunday night, you'll have to come early. I'm closing down a little earlier than usual so I can set up and decorate, that kind of thing."

Wesley and Cordelia exchanged looks, it appeared as if they had at least found out when the attack would be taking place.

"Well, thank you, Lana" Wesley pulled out his wallet and handed her a few bills. "That sounds quiet interesting.

We'll be sure to stop by." Wesley picked the drinks, and handed Cordelia her mocha. "Cordy, why don't we find ourselves a table."

Wesley turned, and almost ran into someone. He bit his lip as hot coffee sloshed over his hand. He looked up to see the blond girl who Cordelia had pointed out when they first entered the restaurant.

"I'm dreadfully sorry," Wesley apologized. "I didn't get any coffee on you did I?"

The young woman smiled brightly at him. "No, no. I'm fine. Excuse me." She stepped around him and walked to the counter."

Wesley stood still for a moment, still dazzled by the girl's smile.

"Earth to Wesley," Cordelia whispered. "If you're done checking out the high school girls, let's sit down."

"Yes, yes, of course." Wesley stammered. His face was red as he made his way toward a table.

At the counter Chloe glanced over her shoulder, smiling absent-mindedly as she watched the man who had almost walked right into her.

"Chloe?"

Chloe looked back at the counter to see Lana smiling at her.

"He's kind of cute, isn't he?" Lana teased. "His name is Wesley."

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Come on, Lana. It's not like I'm interested or anything. Don't' you think he's a little too old for me, anyway?"

Lana's eyes sparkled mischievously, "And Lex Luthor isn't?"

Chloe's eyes widened in shock, "Lana, what on earth are you talking about?"

"You and Lex, you are going out, aren't you?"

TBC


End file.
